MLP:FiMEG- Friendship Is Only The Beginning
by SuperCakegirl
Summary: The lives of the Mane 6 are flipped upside down when Equestria is reversed into a world similar to 'The World on the Other Side of the Mirror'. After years of trying to fix it, Twilight gives up and eventually moves on with her life. Thankfully, no magic has gone haywire. Until after the new children of the Mane 8 are born, Equestrian magic breaks free, creating a new adventure.
1. Characters

**STUDENTS, MANE 10**

Countess Coloratura X Applejack = Baritone Cider (male)

Flash Sentry X Twilight Sparkle = North Star (male)

Sunset Shimmer X Sun Burst = Dawn Solstice (female)

Flash Sentry X Sunset Shimmer = Luster Terminus (male)

Fluttershy X Discord = Facade (male)

Spitfire X Rainbow Dash = Tempest Inferno (male)

Soarin X Rainbow Dash = Zoomin' Ace (male)

Rarity X Spike = Chalcedony Ritz (female)

Cheese Sandwich X Pinkie Pie = Cream Cheese (female)

Starlight Glimmer X Trixie Lulamoon = Moonshine Prism (female)

 **ROYALTY**

Princess Skystar X Princess Celestia = Mirage Borealis (female)

Shining Armor X Cadence = Falsetto Reign (male)

King Sombra = Melancholy Shadow (male)

Thorax X Queen Chrysalis = Dream Weaver (female)

Princess Luna X Bat Pony Guard = Nighthowler (male)

Princess Celestia X King Sombra = Eclipse (male)

 **OTHER IMPORTANT (SO FAR)**

Trenderhoof X Photo Finish = Trendsetter

Big McIntosh X Sugar Belle = Candied Apple


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

North Star awoke atop an inky piece of parchment. The sticky ink was like glue as North peeled the parchment from his face in disgust.

"North! There you are." Princess Luna entered the room with a tired smile. North Star turned toward the Princess, blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry about the mess, Princess Luna." He muttered, bowing in the princess's presence.

Luna lifted the boy's face to hers. "Don't be sorry. It's nothing we can't fix." She replied warmly.

That's why North Star had secretly favorited Princess Luna. While his parents were always busy in Canterlot, he'd stay with the royal family. When he was younger, Luna had taken an interest in North Star since he was always out after dark. "Who goes there!" she'd call out and then find herself surprised when the lad would run her way, laughing as if the shadows were playing games with him. Luna also enjoyed his company. While her daughter, Nightingale would prefer being lonesome, Luna liked being surrounded with her family, especially the children.

Luna assisted North Star while they cleaned up the small guest room. The princess picked up discarded vials of different solutions while North Star tucked sheets of loose leaf in his messy notebook. Luna shook her head endearingly.

"What is so interesting about that notebook? You keep everything in there." Luna inquired, handing him an ink-covered sheet.

North Star shook the paper over the trash can. "Mom gave it to me as a child. I've always had it. Nothing important about it really. I just gather notes and things I learn about this strange world." He explained.

Luna sighed for North Star's sake: He'd always been an underachiever when it came to social interaction. Not even the royal children, Flurry Heart and Falsetto Reign, saw him as interesting. His studies maybe, but North Star was always coped up in a room while there was always an amazing event happening.

"You know what tonight is right?" Luna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

North Star rolled his purple eyes. "How could I not? Mom and Dad have always been talking about it." He spoke solemnly causing Luna to grab his shoulders.

"Listen, North. I've been thinking and you should go to the Gala. You've been holding out for fifteen years." She whispered, ruffling his hair.

North Star pulled away. "I dunno, Princess." He mumbled.

"All your Mom's friends would be there. They have children of their own, you know." Luna explained, settling in a patchwork chair.

North Star shrugged. "I've never met them. They know about me and I know about them but that's about all." He placed his notebook on the end table with a heavy sigh.

Luna smiled. "Surely they'll enjoy your presence. You're very intelligent and funny when you don't even know it! They'll be your friends in no time." She cradled the boy's cheeks in her hands then placed a kiss on his forehead. Yes, he was not her son, but Luna found him as more than just her god-child. He was under her tutelage and maybe one day, he'd raise the moon. Rapping commenced on the door and Nightingale peeked her head inside.

"Mom?" she whispered, her silky ponytail swinging as her pink eyes come to rest on the woman whom she called her Mother. Luna walked over to Nightingale, swathing her daughter in a hug.

"Yes, sweet flower?" Luna asked, staring into her pink eyes. She adored them so much.

"Princess Twilight and Prince Flash are here." Nightingale informed.

"Pleasant." Luna clapped her hands together then waved goodbye to North Star and Nightingale. "I'll see you two tonight." She winked at North Star before heading down the hallway.

Nightingale stared at North Star. The two had never actually spoken once they hit their pre-teen ages. They used to have a lot in common as children but now, they rarely looked in each other's direction.

North Star nodded his head. "Princess." He mumbled.

Nightingale sighed. "Hello, Starry. It's been a while." She announced, smiling genuinely at her old friend.

North Star arched a brow. "Yes, I suppose it has." He replied. An awkward silence followed, leaving Nightingale to fidget.

"Listen, I know it's been a while, but can you and I maybe…go stargazing some time?" She looked at her feet, sliding her black combat boots against the marble tile.

North Star gave an astonished look. "Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

Nightingale let out a chuckle. "Who else? You remember the nights we'd spend together as children, right Starry?" Nightingale grinned, finally looking back at North.

North Star blushed. "That would be grand." Was his response. Nightingale gave a nod then proceeded to leave.

"Wait!" North Star cried.

Nightingale spun on her heel, staring back at North. "Something wrong?" She questioned, folding her arms and leaning in the doorway.

"I'm not much of a talker…"

"I know that!" Nightingale laughed, cutting off North.

Rolling his eyes, North Star continued. "I would like you to accompany me to the Gala. I'm…afraid to talk to the others." He said shyly.

Nighthowler narrowed her eyes. "Others?" She asked, raising her brows in suspicion.

Now was North Star's turn to stifle a laugh. "You were always the jealous type. I'm referring to the Children of the Mane Eight. Excluding my mother, of course." He went on, explaining his dilemma.

"You want my help? Starry, you're a gem on your own. Why would you need my help to talk to the bearers of Harmony?" Nightingale wondered alound.

"I've never spoken to them before." Admitted North Star.

"What?" Nightingale cried.

North raised a finger to his lips, shushing his friend. "Would you keep the noise to a minimum?" He whisper-shouted.

Nightingale calmed herself. "Who in their right mind doesn't know the children of the Mane Eight? What are you, a loon!" Nightingale cursed. Once again, North shushed her by clapping a hand over her mouth. With a sigh, he removed it and spoke.

"Look, can you help me out or not?" He begged.

Nightingale ruffled North Star's hair. "Of course, Starry."

North Star watched his friend leave this time, the girl disappearing down the hall. North Star finished cleaning then headed down the corridor as well. As he turned, a tall figure stopped before him. The figure's black and navy hair billowed around her like Celestia's. No doubt, the girl before him was Belladonna.

 _Oh, how she'd grown into an elegant young lady._ North Star thought.

The fifteen-year-old girl always held an expressionless look, her skinny frame was always decorated with flowy chiffon and expensive garments.

Despite her expression, Belladonna cradled North Star in a hug. "It's been so long, Starry." She whispered, her cheeks pressed against his own.

North Star chuckled. "Is that so?"

Belladonna released him, beaming with pride at how her friend had grown. Belladonna's personality was somewhat like North's. Although she was good at faking it for a crowd of citizens or during a royal meeting, She always longed for someone who understood her. That's when the trio, Nightingale, North, and Belladonna had been created. The three were always around Luna, drowning her in questions about Nightmare Moon or the Attack on Canterlot. They stargazed together, often sneaking out in the middle of the night and camping in the Royal Garden. Once, they'd spent the night staring into the sky, waiting for Celestia to raise the sun.

Belladonna often found herself sulking when North Star went back to Ponyville and sometimes, she'd even cry. She was glad to see him again after five years. "Take my hand." She said to him, extending her glittery arm.

North Star eyed it. "Why?" He inquired.

Not waiting for him to respond again, Belladonna grabbed him by the wrist and hurried down the hall. "Where are we going!" He shouted over the sound of their shoes tapping against the tile. The noise vibrated off the walls of the castle.

"I have to show you something!" she replied in a giggle.

Belladonna stopped by a large door then placed her hands on the lock. She channeled her energy which was a beautiful lavender color that trickled through her skin like veins. They pulsed erratically as Bella strained to send the magic into the door. The lock made a noise, signaling that it was open and Bella swayed weakly. Before she could fall, North Star caught her in his arms.

"Why did you need so much energy to open this door?" He questioned in a concerned voice. As the lavender color faded from her skin, a horn jutted from her forehead. Bella stood carefully then injected the horn into the door's lock. Another noise commenced as her unicorn horn disappeared.

"You'll see." She said, turning to smile at her friend. North Star had never seen someone use so much magic. He wondered how Bella had trained herself in using it without losing control.

They walked silently down the long hallway decorated with stain-glass windows. A picture was displayed in each. "Isn't it beautiful?" Bella piped, twirling in a circle.

North Star admired the windows. One depicted a draconequus that he's known as Discord, dangling three ponies on marionette strings. Like puppets. "That's Mr. Discord?" North Star inquired in disbelief.

Belladonna nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so." She said, staring up at the depiction.

"What's he doing?" North Star asked.

"This was during the Reign of the Two Sisters." Bella began to explain. North Star stared at the windows. The next few pictures displayed Discord. Upon seeing the last, Discord seemed to be encased in stone as his full body was white and he was surrounded by the sisters.

"Where are we, Bella?" North sighed, settling on the ground to stare up at the windows.

"This is the hallway to the Canterlot Tower. The tower is where the Elements of Harmony are being held. The ones that you will soon bear, my friend." Bella blushed as she looked towards North Star.

North Star groaned. "I don't even know the other bearers." He confessed, burying his face in his hands.

Belladonna rested a palm on his shoulder. "Relax, Starry. The time hasn't come yet. You're still but a protégée." She reassured.

"But..."

"My mother, Celestia, told me that Twilight was in her teenage years when she met all of her friends." Bella pointed out. "She was just like you. Twilight even lived in Canterlot! Even so, she still made friends with them all. Don't worry so much."

"Who's in there!" A voice boomed. The two teenagers stood in shock. As loud footsteps pounded against the ground, North Star felt himself compelled to save Bella in any way, shape or form. Even if the intruder was a family member.

"Get behind me." North Star urged. Bella didn't waste a second and cowered behind North Star. He clasped his hands together as blue magic snaked its way through North's body, finally reaching his hands. White light filtered around them, wind whipping their hair around. Suddenly, the two were back in the guest room as if they'd never left it.

Shocked, Bella pulled away from North who rested a hand on his pounding forehead. "You…you did that?" She stammered in a puzzled state.

He groaned, nodding as the sound escaped his lips. "Y-yes. I-i-it's a teleportation…spell that…I-I've b-b-been working…on." North panted, dropping to his knees.

Bella rushed to his aid, placing her hands on forehead. "You shouldn't use so much energy." She worried, cradling his cheeks once again.

"D-don't…be silly." He coughed then looked up at Bella with warmth in his eyes. "I-I-I…saved y-you. D-didn't I?" he panted once more before resting his head on Bella's shoulder.

She giggled softly, rubbing his back in a circular motion. Lavender light surfaced under her palm, sending a soothing feeling through North's body. "My hero." She whispered, pecking him on the forehead. He looked up with tired eyes, the dark circles were visible. A squiggly smile propped itself up on his face.

"Bella."

Façade loved an opportunity for mischief. Especially when he was surrounded by others. Impression was everything in his mind.

 _Nothing less than the best!_

Discord tugged at his son's collar. "Be on your best behavior." He warned, glaring at his son.

Façade rolled his eyes. "Oh relax, draconequus. I'm gonna be fine. You on the other hand need to control your anger. Reminder, Mom has friends, alright?" A snicker followed as Façade finished his spiel.

Discord grunted. "I know perfectly well that your mother has friends but…I'm just…"

"Jealous? Envious? Full of rage! _Ha!_ I know. Son of chaos. Ring a bell, Father dearest?" Façade went on, chuckling heartily.

"Ready, dear?" came a soft, kind voice. The boys whirled around, coming face-to-face with a pink-haired woman. She was delicate and wore a long green dress that swept the ground as she sauntered their way. Discord pulled the green bow-tie attached to his suit.

"Hubba hubba." He muttered with a noticeable gulp.

Façade shook his head with laughter. Just as he did, Rarity and Spike's clan of three came strolling their way. The family consisted of the two parents and their darling offspring: Chalcedony.

They casually nodded to each other as Rarity and Fluttershy stopped to chat. Although their greeting was simple, their minds were racing with ideas on how to prank the guests who entered the Gala.

"My my, have you grown." Spike whispered to Façade as they walked along.

He nodded. "Height runs in the genes, I guess." He replied, fist-bumping Spike.

A waist bumped against Façade's and he stumbled to the side. "Aren't you excited? The dancing, the dresses, the décor!" cried Chalcedony. The extremely posh fifteen-year-old grinned with delight.

"Dang girl, chill." Facade rolled his eyes with a groan.

Chalcedony shot him a look of shock. "Oh, that's preposterous! That's like telling the spawn of Pinkie Pie not to have fun!" She insisted with a dainty harrumph.

Façade let out a snicker. "Touche." He added, lightly punching Chalcedony in the shoulder. She blushed but quickly hid it from the adults.

Just as they approached the ballroom, Twilight bowed, clutching the thin skirt of her dress. "Good evening…"

Once she looked up, a large smile spread across her face. "Fluttershy! Rarity! Spike!" She cried, pulling them all in for hugs.

Discord scoffed. "You're forgetting me!" He pointed out.

Twilight giggled. "Oh, I'd never forget you, Discord." Twilight encased the draconequus in a hug, inhaling his spicy cologne. After she finished embracing her adult friends, Twilight turned to the children. "Wow! You've all gotten so big." Twilight commented, her purple eyes sizing each child up.

Façade gave a swift nod as Twilight looked his way. "You're being a good boy, I assume?" She questioned, nodding back to him.

Façade smiled deviously. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He quipped.

Spike suppressed a snicker while Chalcedony elbowed her father. "Ignore these two, they're complete imbeciles." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her pastel blue dress.

"Chalcedony, dear. Please quit with the insults." Rarity pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm telling you, Twilight. _Stick with one child_." Rarity marched past them with Spike chuckling at her side. "I need a drink." She said.

Twilight and Fluttershy giggled into their palms like giddy teenage girls. "Same old Rarity." Fluttershy said gently.

"Yes, still so dramatic." Twilight replied while shaking her head.

Façade and Chalcedony entered the ballroom. The dance was already in full swing even though the Gala had just begun. Princess Celestia's daughter, Belladonna, sashayed their way. "Hello." She greeted, bowing her head.

Chalcedony'd eyes widened. "Princess Belladonna! You look so gorgeous! My mother made your dress? I bet she did, she's really good at making dresses, I…"

"Oh, but you can contain yourself so well?" Facade teased in quite sneer as he stepped on her coral pink heels. Chalcedony winced, inching away from him.

Belladonna giggled nervously. "Have you met North Star?" She asked softly.

The name rung a bell. A dead, broken bell that was rusty. It hadn't been rung in years but the name was definitely familiar. "North Star." Façade mumbled, scratching his chin.

"Hey!" Cried a masculine voice with a southern accent. His navy and blond locks were covered by a black beanie. His trendy pinstripe suit was black and navy, as well as his suede shoes which were black too. His bright green eyes looked extra bright.

Facade gave the boy a boisterous handshake. "Hey, Baritone! Wassup?"

Baritone Cider, son of Applejack and Coloratura, was always a down-to-earth kind of guy. He was also their partner in crime when it came to pranking.

"Oh, hello, Baritone Cider." Belladonna waved to him.

He extended his long, buff arm. "G'day, M'lady!" He cried, wriggling his fingers. Belladonna blushed as she shook his hand.

"North Star!" Façade finally cried, pointing across the ballroom to no one in particular. He didn't intend to be so loud but he'd suddenly remembered the one he used to call friend.

"Twilight's son." Baritone informed, crossing his arms.

"He does sound familiar." Chalcedony agreed. "By the way, where's Cream? I know she's quite the wallflower but she promised she'd come."

"I'm here!" A cheery voice called.

The kids looked to each other with raised brows before turning to see that the voice belonged to Pinkie Pie, tall and bubbly, who had arrived with her daughter, Cream Cheese. Her daughter, who had ivory skin and pale yellow hair, waved from behind Pinkie Pie.

"How's everyone enjoying the party?" Pinkie asked.

Everyone held up a thumbs-up symbol and Pinkie Pie returned it happily.

"Mom?" Cream Cheese whispered, leaning closer to her Mom.

"Hmm?" Pinkie hummed in response.

She pointed his finger in another direction, a tall, posh, man with silvery periwinkle curls stared back. He offered a tinny smile then turned back to a partygoer to continue his conversation. Pinkie mumbled something then smiled uneasily.

"I'll be right back, okay Cream?" Pinkie knelt by the child who poked out her lips.

"But, Mommy." She whined, crossing her arms over her dress.

Pinkie patted Cream Cheese's hair. "I Pinkie Promise." She rose to her full height, and placed her hand over her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye!" After she finished, Pinkie locked pinkies with her daughter who gave a small giggle.

"Watch her for me, okay?" Pinkie said to the others as she walked off.

"What was that about?" Facade questioned.

Cream scratched her neck nervously. "Ya see," She mumbled, looking down at her golden flats.

Before she could speak, an arm was placed around Cream's neck. "What'd I miss?" A raspy voice inquired, joining the crew of friends.

"Tempest Zoom! Wassup, buddy?" Façade slapped him a high-five before engaging in another version of the boys' boisterous handshakes.

"Where have you been?" Chalcedony questioned, poking a manicured nail in Tempest's cheek.

"I was just backstage with the Wonderbolts!" he bragged, exaggerating every word.

"He's boastin' as usual." Baritone Cider shook his head.

Moonshine, the daughter of Starlight Glimmer and Trixie, joined the group of friends last. "I guess he has a right to. His parents are popular Wonderbolts." She added.

"Uh, yeah but my Dad's Spike the Brave who saved the Crystal Empire." Chalcedony pointed out.

"And I'm the Prince of Chaos!" Façade ran a hand through his luscious black hair, making Moonshine and Chalcedony swoon.

Baritone Cider wrapped his arms around all his friends. "Yeah, but our parents together make up the Elements of Harmony!" He cheered. Everyone agreed, nodding their heads with approval.

"Except Magic." Belladonna whispered.

"C'mon Bella. Let's go find North Star." He whispered to all his friends. They gave a nod before sneaking into the west wing of the Castle.

Façade kept a bright flame going in the palms of his hands as they ventured into the darkest area in the castle. "Why would he be in Luna's favorite wing?" Tempest Zoom questioned, loosening his red tie.

Moonshine shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno but it sure is dark in here." She mumbled, snuggling closer to Façade. Chalcedony saw this and conjured up a pinkish flame of her own.

"Look Façade! I can help you." She rushed near his side, cradling the fire in her own palms as well.

Baritone and Tempest rolled their eyes. While Façade was oblivious to the crush that both girls harbored on him, all of their friends picked up on this before middle school began. "Maybe we should've waited for Dawn Solstice. She could brighten the whole hall in zero seconds flat." Tempest grumbled.

"They're still at it, huh?" Belladonna whispered to Cream Cheese with a giggle.

"Of course. Nothing will stop them." She offered shyly.

They reached the small guest room and Bella leaned towards the door, pressing her ear against the wood paneling. "Looks like he's in there alone. I don't hear anyone else." She whispered.

She drew back then took a deep breath. Belladonna knocked on the door carefully while the others crouched behind the door as it swung open. "Oh, hey Bella." Said a boy's voice.

"Aren't you coming to the Gala? Your parents would really love it if you did." She said, trying to coax him from his room.

North Star rolled his eyes. "I know what you guys want. You all want me to meet those others but I'm afraid they won't like me." He said, crossing his arms.

Belladonna huffed. "Please!" she pleaded, clasping her hands together in front of her.

North Star turned away. "That won't work on me anymore. We're not little kids." He refused, stealing a glance at his friend.

"Oh c'mon, dude! What do you have to lose?" Hotheaded Tempest crept from his hiding spot, scaring North Star.

"Gah! Who's this?" He cried, stepping away from their line of vision.

"My name's Tempest Zoom!" He introduced, puffing out his chest while pointing his thumb at himself.

"Element of Loyalty and Rainbow Dash's son." Belladonna explained, glaring at Tempest.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What? What'd I do?" He asked as he scratched his hair.

Moonshine facepalmed. "What an idiot." She said, a little too loud. Chalcedony shushed her, while Façade slapped a hand over her lips.

"Are you guys crazy? He might hear us!" He whisper-shouted.

"He can." Tempest pointed out while Belladonna giggled nervously. "C'mon out guys!"

The remaining five crept from behind the door. "North Star, these are the Children of the Elements of Harmony." Bella began.

"I'm Cream Cheese. Daughter of Pinkie Pie and Bearer of Laughter." She explained, bowing before North Star.

"My name's Façade. Prince of Chaos but Bearer of Kindness." He offered a small nod and North Star returned it shyly.

"Moonshine's my name! I'm Starlight's daughter who was the Bearer of Redemption." Moonshine replied proudly.

"I'm Chalcedony." The half-human, half-dragon explained. She pointed to Baritone. "He's Baritone Cider. We're the Bearers of..."

"Lemme guess, Generosity and Loyalty?" North Star asked with a raised brow.

"Respectively. You're pretty smart." Baritone complimented.

"That and it was they were last Elements left besides Euphoria." North Star chuckled.

"Everyone, this North Star. Son of Princess Twilight," Belladonna said. "Bearer of the Element Magic."

"So…you're like a Prince!" Moonshine and Chalcedony cried in unison. They looked at him with large eyes, begging for an answer.

"Oh brother." Baritone shook his head.

Tempest Zoom stood in the crowd where his parents and the Wonderbolts were prepping to take to the skies. A smile spread across his face when his Mother, Rainbow Dash, winked at him. No matter what, he'd always look up to her. Ever since he was a child, others males made fun of him because he looked up to a woman. For some reason, that burned him up inside. He'd always liked being around girls. They were sweet, nice, and offered all types of advice. Just like his mother. They shared the same magenta eyes and raspy laugh that made a crowd smile. Maybe that was because they both had loyalty in their blood. It kept them near their friends.

A tap caused him to look away. Moonshine looked up at him with bright teal eyes. "Watchin' your parents take flight?"

Tempest gave a bold smirk. "I always do."

At first, he didn't know why but something in him caused his own hand to grab Moonshine's. He held it in his while the Wonderbolts' wings sprouted from their backs. All week his mother was preening her wings to make them look perfect. To him, the perfection didn't matter.

"Watch." He whispered in Moonshine ear, sending shivers down her spine. The glass-top roof in the ballroom began to open slowly, the moon's shiny light providing a spotlight.

Soarin' whispered something to Rainbow Dash who blushed. She took a step back then bolted into the sky, her fist shot up in the sky. As she darted across the beautiful, navy night, a rainbow appeared. Tempest grinned. _The Sonic Rainboom_. It was his favorite part.

"Your parents are something, aren't they?" Moonshine asked, whipping out her cellphone to snap pictures. Air Rider smirked, pushing the phone away from her eyesight as his father flew by and the crowd erupted into a loud uproar. "Hey!" she whined. "I needed a snapshot of that."

Tempest was always smooth with words. The girls had taught him that. When he was younger, he could always melt a filly's heart.

"You don't need that to remember. Even if you don't have photographic evidence, you'll have your memory. The best evidence of all. Only you know what happens in that intelligent brain of yours."

His compliment drew a blush all over Moonshine's face. Her hair looked porcelain white against the pink tint that spread across her cheeks. She listened and tucked away her phone.

 _Maybe, just maybe_...she thought, eyeing him out of the corner of her eyes... _he does like me._

When all the Wonderbolts had landed back in the building and the roof closed, roaring applause broke the silence while they bowed. Princess Twilight joined them on stage and was soon bear-hugged by Rainbow Dash and Soarin'.

"What a magnificent evening!" She cried. More uproar. "As Princess of Friendship, I for one think that the Grand Galloping Gala shouldn't just be a night to appreciate the numerous acts of our famous celebrities but also a night to share with our friends as well." Twilight was joined by the Mane Eight. After all the Wonderbolts were among the crowd and their families, Twilight passed the microphone to AppleJack.

"Not only is this a night to spend with friends but our families as well. So, come on up here y'all!" AppleJack gestured to Moonshine and Tempest. They both blushed, releasing each others hands and casually strolled on stage to stand with their parents. Soon the stage was full of their families, including Celestia, Luna, Nightingale, and Belladonna.

Rarity took the mic now. "It's been another wonderful year and a beautiful promenade, if I do say so myself."

Rarity, with Pinkie's help of course, helped set up the Gala this year. It was really the best they'd ever done before. "Thanks to Pinkie, we made a magical night for all of you! Now let's enjoy the rest..."

Before Rarity could continue someone screamed.

"Changeling!"

Fluttershy grabbed the mic. "Oh, please calm down. It's only Thorax and Pharynx."

But it wasn't. Thorax and Pharynx was helping adjust Prince Larynx's suit tie. No one seemed to mind their presence anymore. In fact, they loved three reformed Changelings, honestly.

They were screaming about the unreformed changeling near the back of the Gala. Fluttershy frowned. "Nevermind. I give you all permission to RUN!"

The crowd went ballistic. Thorax ushered his son outside even though Prince Larynx agreed to help fight off the monsters with Pharynx. Discord went to find Fluttershy who was running in circles, crying. Facade rolled his eyes.

Rarity was fussing about everyone's dresses and their fabulous hair getting ruined. Chalcedony said she wanted to 'kick some changeling butts' but Spike suggested she just stay put.

Pinkie Pie was trying to fix all the decorations that were getting ruined while Cheese tried convincing her to let it go. Cream Cheese was desperately trying to find a place to hide.

Rainbow Dash wanted to fight as well but Soarin' told her she'd be safer with all the others outside. Tempest was busy searching the premisis for the intruder.

AppleJack and Coloratura were looking for Baritone Cider who had disappeared. Moonshine and her mother, Starlight, were busy trying to make Trixie's disappearing act work.

Princess Twilight was helping everyone out of the building whilst Flash got the Royal Guards ready for a fight. North Star, amidst all the chaos, used his powers to freeze the whole scene out of utter annoyance.

He slowly approached the center where the Changeling was and unfroze the female. She barred her teeth and grabbed him.

"What was all that about, huh?" She yelped. It was clear that fear soaked her voice instead of anger. "You people never saw a changeling? What about Thorax! He's the King of his own changelings so..."

North Star held up a palm. "Calm down, alright."

The changeling girl looked around then pouted. "What's with the picture? Why isn't anyone moving!" Now she was demanding and angry. "Answer me!"

North Star didn't know what to say. This girl was beautiful...no...stunning! Her hair was white and lime green at the tips. She was the epitome of perfection. "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know!" She cried out. North Star stroked her cheek and his magic pulsed through her body. The girl was suddenly calm. "Tell me why it's all quiet and i'll tell you my name."

"I froze the scene. It's a spell."

"My name is Princess Whitefly and I live with Queen Chrysalis in the Second Hive Changeling Kingdom."

North Star removed his hand. He stared at her in awe. "You look nothing like Thorax. What makes you a Changeling?"

Princess Whitefly laughed while North Star reveled in the beauteous noise. "Changelings weren't always like you seem them now. There's a whole hive full of us past Changelings but the new ones you see now are the Changelings brought about by Thorax's revolution. He's their king and my mother is the queen of my beautiful species." She explained proudly.

"Are there more like you?

"Just minions. Mom says i'm one of a kind. One in a million." Whitefly seemed to bubbling with anger. "And what are you!? Just some Equestrian! Why can't we be Equestrians as well!" She cried. The princess' eyes welled up with tears and North Star wrapped her in a hug.

"Come with me. I'll hide you and you can stay here in the castle. You can be an Equestrian too."


End file.
